Many electronic devices communicate with each other using wireless local area networks (WLANs), such as those based on a communication protocol that is compatible with an IEEE 802.11 standard (which is sometimes referred to as ‘Wi-Fi’). However, a radio in an electronic device that communicates using wireless communication in a WLAN may consume a significant amount of power.
In order to address this challenge, a new radio technology called Low Power Wake Up Radio (LP-WUR) is being considered. The LP-WUR may be a companion to the main Wi-Fi radio in the electronic device. Notably, by using the LP-WUR, the electronic device may turn off its main radio and may wake up the main radio in response to the LP-WUR receiving an LP-WUR packet from an access point. For example, the access point may send the LP-WUR packet when there is a down-link packet for the electronic device.